Final Fantasy TA2: The Grim Grimoire
by Lord of the Buizels
Summary: First story where I actually worked on writing it and actually published online. Please tell me how to fix beginning. Anyways, will have characters from the game and created characters. Luso and Adelle will not be together. Please tell me how to improve!
1. Let the Games Begin

This is my first story ever published publicly by me or anyone. It's short, but I never can think of good starts to a story. The middle is no problem and the end is generally not too hard, but the beginning is just hard for me. Please tell me what to do to make it easier!

Anyways,,,

**Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Grimoire of the Rift**

**The Grim Grimoire**

**Chapter 1**

**Let the Games Begin**

"Luso! Pay attention in class!" Luso rolled his head over to where his teacher was staring at him. He was a fairly average sized teen with brown hair and a fairly bad record with his teacher. It wasn't that Luso disliked the teacher or the subject (English), he just didn't listen and preferred causing minor distractions than working. His teacher sighed as the bell rang.

"Mr. Clemens, kindly stay behind," he said as the rest of the students left for the Christmas Holidays. The teacher walked over to his desk.

"Mr. Clemens, you are a smart student, however, you decide to not show how smart you are. Currently, you're failing. I hope you realize how bad that is, but I will allow you one chance to redeem your poor mark." Luso perked up at this, "You will write me a book report on any book for me by the end of Christmas Break." Luso began to exclaim indignantly at this intrusion upon his time but the teacher quieted him with a look. "You will write me this book report. Now go to the library, sign out a book, and go home." Luso hastily packed his things and departed to the library.

He entered the library quietly, as the librarian hated to be disturbed. He carefully maneuvered around the large piles of books that the librarian hadn't yet cleaned up. He went to the small bookshelf at the back of the library which held the books he liked. As he looked at the books, one caught his eye. He took it off the shelf. It was a brown, leather bound, journal looking book. The title was too faded to read. He opened it and was immediately drawn into the stunning detail the book went into. It was a book of a different world, filled with swords and magic. Right at the middle however, it stopped and was blank. On the last page with writing upon it, the words **One is Fated to fill These Barren Pages. Know You His Name?** Luso surreptitiously looked around as he pulled his pen out of his pocket. Well, I never pass up a chance to write in a book, he thought as he scrawled 'Luso Clemens' beneath the sentence. Suddenly, the world was illuminated in a bright flash of blinding light, and when it faded, Luso Clemens was gone; the only things remaining were his bag and an unassuming pen lying on the table as if it had been lying there all day.


	2. The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1 is done, dull, boring, and not very descriptive. From this chapter onwards it will be more interesting (I hope) and I hope to continue to improve each chapter. We'll keep it short up here.

Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.

Done.

And Now...

**The Grim Grimoire**

**Chapter 2**

**The Rabbit Hole**

Luso awoke to the sound of bird song and rustling leaves. This alarmed him and he sat bolt upright. He knew he was in the library, yet he wasn't. He appeared to be in a glade. There were trees all around him, many he had never seen before, and the ground was covered in adorable white and pale blue wild flowers. The sky was a deep azure with the sun perfectly balanced at the zenith. A small, fluffy white cloud slowly floated towards the sun. Just out of sight lay a brook bubbling merrily, perfecting the scene. But it was all wrong. He was supposed to be in the small, cluttered, and dark library at his school. People didn't just read a book one moment and wake up in a forest the next! He was still wearing his grey school uniform consisting of shorts and a t-shirt, and he still had a few blue ink stains on his hand from absentmindedly doodling on his homework with a leaky pen hours before. He was still the same, but everything else was different, everything except...

He crawled over to it, the small leather journal lying hidden in the flowers like a stalking tiger. He picked it up and opened it. He stopped, and then he flipped through the pages swiftly, but to no avail. The whole book was blank; everything in it from the time he read it in the library was gone. He looked at it hopelessly, still flipping through as if it might answer his questions. Miraculously, it did answer his questions.

In flowing, golden cursive, words appeared on the first page. **Welcome to Ivalice, Luso Clemens. This is no dream. Tread Carefully. Follow the White Rabbit.** As soon as he finished reading the writing, it disappeared. No fading away, no smoke, it just disappeared. He flipped through the pages again, hoping for something, he didn't know what, just something. But the pages remained blank. He felt a chill creep up his spine. The writing was creepy and he had no clue how it had just appeared, but he knew he hadn't imagined it, and doubts swirled in his mind that he was dreaming. It was too vivid to be a dream. He could smell the sweet fragrance wafting up from the flowers; it smelt like perfectly cooked marshmallows. He could feel the rough bark of the trees beneath his fingers. A soft breeze stirred the flowers and the leaves.

He began thinking of where he was and why he was there and what had happened. He had been told to go to the library to get a book to write a report on to raise his grade. He had gone into the library. He picked out the journal-like book he now held in his hands. Then he had read through the book to the middle. Then he had written his name in it. Then what? No matter how hard he wracked his brains, he could not remember what happened after he wrote his name in the book. He just wrote his name and awoke here, in either a very vivid dream, or the most picturesque forest he'd ever seen. He knew he should be worried, because he was less certain every second that this was a dream, it was just too detailed to be a dream. Little ants maneuvered around the plants like cars in a city, birds cried out in clear, beautiful tones, the trees rustled gently in the small breeze, and he thought he could hear a voice, a female voice, complaining to itself. He looked over to the source of the voice.

She was walking around the trees on the other side of the glade, muttering to herself. She was tall, taller than him, but seemed about the same age. Her hair was long and pale blonde that hung past her shoulders. She wore a long, white robe with red embroidering along the edges. She held a white staff as tall as herself in one hand and a small basket in the other. The most extraordinary thing about her was her ears. They were tall, white rabbit ears. She stopped and plucked a small stalk from the ground. She continued muttering darkly to herself as she turned around and slowly walked out of the clearing, without once noticing Luso standing on the other side of the glade. His mind began swirling, wondering whether or not this was a dream. He saw every detail, but the white rabbit ears seemed unbelievable.

Hello! White Rabbit Ears! She was the white rabbit the writing in the journal told him to follow! Odd, Luso thought, I was expecting a tattoo. He shrugged and followed the girl silently through the bright forest. She walked swiftly, but continued complaining quietly.

"First a giant cockatrice, then Thal got us lost, and now Jerrog is sick, it can't get worse. The pay isn't even that good for this stupid job!" Luso silently followed, wondering what would happen if she turned around and saw him following her. She didn't seem violent, but looks are almost always deceiving. His friend Genevieve was barely, or maybe not even, five feet tall and was skinny as a twig, yet she was a Karate expert and had even come in fourth in a tournament. His other friend Darren looked built for football, yet he preferred to read or tend his garden. Looks were very deceiving.

She was still complaining while the forest began thinning out. They soon exited the forest into a small camp with a pile a twigs in the center. In the camp were three people that made the girl look much more like a normal human. Two were about up to his chest, just barely if that. The other seemed to be at least a foot and a half taller than him. The tall one was wearing an outfit that reminded him of a cowboy's attire, but it was different. He had long, blonde hair, dark skin, and a sword lying by his sleeping body. One of the short ones was covered in white fur wearing a purple robe with a high collar. He had an adorable green pom-pom on his head and bat wings the exact same colour on his back. He held a sword shaped like lightning and was using it to chop small logs into smaller logs, like his father did for fire wood long ago. The other was sitting on a log in a blue robe wearing a tall, pointed straw hat reading a large book. The hat shaded his face so Luso could not see it, but the tail poking out beneath his robes and the olive green fur on his hands were an indication he wasn't human. Beside him lay an ice blue rod with an ice ball on the top of it. The cute white thing looked up at the girl and saw Luso as well. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Olphie, you brought a guest?" His voice was surprisingly loud coming from such a small individual. She turned, saw him, yelped a little, and swiftly walked over to the sleeping man. The white thing went to the sleeping man and kicked him awake, while the now awakening man complained as he slowly got up. He turned to Luso and Luso saw that he had strange nubs, almost horns, on his forehead and pointed chin. He wasn't really that strange, but it was the last thing that confirmed for Luso that something strange was happening here. The man seemed quite alert for waking up, but was almost certainly still half-asleep.

"Guest? Here? In the middle of the Targ Woods?" he yawned as he contemplated Luso.

"Yes, and he doesn't seem very well equipped to survive here," the furry thing pointed out, slightly irritated for some reason.

"Well, should we take him back to town with us?" the man asked.

"Fine, see if he wants to come, but I'm not leaving until after I've had some hot food!" the irritable white thing turned back to the last log and swung his sword into it, cleanly cleaving it in two. The blue robed person looked up, but the hat still shaded his face.

"Shall I start the fire?" he asked quietly. The white thing grunted and took a pot from one of the two, almost empty sacks lying near the robed person. From the other he took several plants and an unidentifiable clear cube and put them into the pot. The robed person raised one hand. A word was spoken too quietly for Luso to hear and then he saw something impossible. On the person's furry hand was fire. It then launched itself swiftly into the twig pile which immediately began burning merrily. The white thing placed a few logs on it and shoved the kettle under one with his sword. The tall man moved closer to Luso.

"You want to go to Targ Village? We can lead you there if you're lost or need company," he told him. Luso quickly thought it over. First he needed to know where in the world he was, second how to get home, and third what were these people? He chose the most obvious answer.

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be great!" He said happily. At that moment his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Jerrog, how much food do we have left?" the man asked. The white person, now known as Jerrog, looked over at him.

"We have enough to have small meals for the next two meals. After that all we'll have are what Olphie and Thal can find." He then turned back to looking deeply into the fire at the pot. Luso turned to the man.

"So, where am I?" They all turned and stared at him.

"Targ Wood. A few hours from Targ Village. Why?" The girl asked.

"I've never heard of Targ Wood, or Targ Village. And where is Ivalice?" Luso told them. They all stared at him as if he was crazy, Jerrog in the middle of extracting the pot from the flames using his sword.

"You've never heard of Ivalice?" the man asked.

"No, should I have?" Luso asked, looking at them all. With the exception of the blue robed person (because his eyes were shrouded in shadow), their eyes told him that they thought there was definitely something odd about him. The man looked at Jerrog and then back at Luso, as if some sort of silent communication had occurred.

"Boy, we're going to have to ask you a few questions, starting with your name and how you arrived in the middle of Targ Woods." The man told him. Luso immediately launched into his story.

"I'm Luso Clemens and..."

**And So Ends Chapter 2**

Obvious references to the Matrix (Owned by the Wachowski Brothers)

Still the beginning, so still not as good as it could be. Have I improved tell me please, as well as what to improve. Bear with me as this will improve over time, hopefully.


	3. Learning

Chapter 1 and 2 are done and the rest are on the way. A very big thanks to Cuttingmoon57 and Ichigo -usagi Wizu who are the first two people to give me reviews and helpful tips to improve! (Applause)

Chapter 3 will introduce several people who are not yet important but will become important later in the story.

We'll skip Luso describing writing his name in a book and go straight to the inn...

So...

**The Grim Grimoire**

**Chapter 3**

**Learning**

It had been three hours since Luso had met the group. He learned the dark man in a cowboy outfit was named Cid, the white one was Jerrog, the girl was Olphie, and the one hidden beneath a very wide brimmed straw hat was Thal. There was another member of the group, a man wearing brown shorts, a cuirass of overlapping steel plates, and a helmet was named Evert.

Their trip had ended at an inn at the edge of a very small village. The entrance was a small landing with the bar right acroos from the door, the stairs going up on the left and the stairs going down to the main area to the right. The main area was fairly large for such a small building. It held seven small square tables large enough for four people. At the side with the door on it was a fireplace, unlit because it was late morning. The other end held a large stage for performers or announcers. There was nobody else in the inn except for Cid, Luso, and the rest of Cid's group. He had explained the entire story to him along the way and finished as they arrived. They then had lunch and now were doing various things. Thal and Olphie were reading what seemed like a newspaper, Jerrog was staring quietly out a window, while Evert and Cid were talkng quickly and quietly across from Luso. They were discussing what to do. Luso waited quietly, doubting this was a dream, but at the same time wondering how it could be reality. Finally, Cid turned to him.

"You've explained to us that you aren't from Ivalice. I believe that. You say you just appeared in Targ Woods. I believe that as well. You say you know nothing of Ivalice and I believe you. You say you don't know how to go back to where you came from, and I believe that. The question is how do we get you back to where you came from?" Cid asked. Luso had thought about this, but nothing had turned up. All he had were the clothes on his back and the little journal. He shrugged. Cid sighed and turned to Evert, who nodded once and resumed quietly sitting with his eyes closed.

"I thought as much. If we could find a wise man, he may be able to help you. The book seems important, so try not to lose it. But, since you know nothing of Ivalice and likely wouldn't last a day alone, Evert and I have decided to offer to let you join our clan." Luso nodded eagerly. It seems like a good idea, he thought, and he's right, I probably wouldn't last long without help. Cid nodded once. "Well then, first we'll need to teach you about Ivalice, at least enough to survive, then we'll need to get you outfitted. Those clothes don't seem very protective to fight in. Finally, you'll need to learn how to fight. Do you have any experience with weapons?" Cid asked.

"No."

"Well then we'll fix that," Cid told him before turning to Thal and Olphie, "Anything interesting in the paper today?" Thal looked up.

"Several minor incidents in Camoa, police believe it is the works of The Mask and his gang. Admiral Atropa is apparently near Camoa, looking for her family's murderer. Oh! And there's a discount on armour at our local armourer!" Thal reported. Luso noted the discount at the armourer, as that was likely where he was going next. Cid sighed sadly.

"She hasn't killed him yet? It's been six months since the wedding, hasn't it Evert?" Cid asked. Evert nodded and Cid turned to Luso, "I see from your expression you don't know who Admiral Atropa is. She is a hero to everyone in Graszton. Nine months ago, Graszton was besieged by many pirates and thieves. The Admiral arrived with a fleet of twenty-three ships, each led by one of her trusted friends. Her fleet removed most of the thieves from the town and killed or captured enough pirates to make most of the others leave. One of her captains was a young man named Lord Canis Loup. He asked her to marry him. She agreed and their marriage was set to happen on the full moon later that week.

"It was at the wedding when her wonderful life fell apart. Very few people survived and very little information has made its way to any information source, but we do know that right as they were about to be declared husband and wife, three werewolves attacked and killed-" but Luso cut him off.

"Werewolves? Surely they don't exist!" he exclaimed, not noticing the odd looks the other members of Clan Gully were giving him.

"Were you born under a rock kid? I've seen werewolves, and fought them too. And don't call me Shirley!" Jerrog told him in his usual irritated manner. Cid resumed speaking.

"Three werewolves attacked and killed almost all of the guests and all of the guards at the wedding. They say that less than ten people survived, and almost all of them died soon afterwards.

"Admiral Atropa then left town as soon as her father was buried. People say she changed on that day. Before she was a cheerful person, but according to the few people who have met her since the funeral, she is a quiet girl with only one goal in life, to kill the werewolves. Although she led a fleet of fourty two ships, she was never a really good fighter so I hope she knows what she's doing. Werewolves are incredibly strong, and some are incredibly intelligent. I really hope she knows what she's doing." He left to get a drink at the bar while Luso thought about what he just heard. They have werewolves here? Do they still transfer their curse? If I get bitten here, do I remain a werewolf when I return home? He looked at his hands. Dirty, but he couldn't imagine what they would look like if he was bitten.

Evert and Cid were quietly discussing what to do on the other side of the table.

"He's helpless. We'll need to teach him quickly." Evert whispered.

"Yes, but we also need to send him back to his home, and for that we'll need one of the Elder Wizards." Cid told him. Evert thought for a second.

"Cid, we can't do much about the wizard in this backwater town, but we can teach him the basics he'll need to know to survive, like swordplay and how to tell a moogle from a short white mage."

"Yes, and I have a plan. We'll start teaching him the basics about jobs and the races here in Ivalice, then you go to the store with him and then go to the glade with him, Olphie, and Thal. Me and Jerrog will go look for the local agent. If we get nothing from him, we'll travel to Camoa as soon as Luso can fight. Right?" Cid proposed. Evert thought about quickly.

"Luso! Come with me. Olphie, Thal, go to the glade. Jerrog, you're going with Cid." Evert stood up. The others were already leaving when Luso stood up.

"Luso, it is time to learn all you need to know about Ivalice..."

**Meanwhile, just outside of Camoa...**

"We're almost at Camoa! We'll rest when we arrive!" the girl ordered. She wore a crimson skirt, open up to her thigh on one side, and a white sweater. She held an odd umbrella in her hand. The top of the parasol was in the shape of a vivid pink flower, while the end closer to the girl's hand was a pale, tube shaped flower. Resting on top of her hand were what looked like leaves of some flower. The part she held was the green colour of a flower stem.

Her companion was a nu mou black mage, except instead of the usual blue robe, hers looked like a quilt made of diamond shapes, all red, green, yellow, or pink. Her fur was snow white. She held a Sleet Rod in her left hand.

"Fine, but we book an inn as soon as we arrive!" the nu mou named Quin gasped. The girl smiled, Quin was the only one who could make her smile these days, ever since her disastrous wedding to Lord Canis. Her smile faded. It had taken Admiral Atropa several months to be this close to hunting down the pack of werewolves that destroyed her life, and now she just needed to find them before the full moon arose in three nights.

"Don't worry Quin, we will," she said as she looked up into the bright blue sky...

**At the Armoury...**

"Another one Evert? How many new members is that in the past month, three?" the shop woman asked. She had long blonde hair and wore a plain green dress.

"Yes, they just keep coming. So, we need equipment for a Soldier and I'm going to need a new blade," Evert responded. She smiled and went into the back room.

"Um, Evert, we don't have any soldier clothes for that boy, but we do have a completely ridiculous outfit that'll fit him!"

"Perfect!" Evert called back.

Several minutes later, Luso was dressed in a very odd outfit, but it had a beanie so he thought it was awesome. Evert also bought him a shortsword and a Sun Blade for himself.

"Like your outfit Luso?" Evert asked, trying hard to stifle a chuckle. Luso adjusted his beanie.

"Yes. Stop laughing." The two of them walked into the forest and within minutes arrived in a glade. Luso stopped. At the far side, Thal was shooting lightning bolts from his staff at Olphie who was trying hard to avoid them. She was doing fairly well.

"Well, shall we begin?" Evert asked, drawing his sword. Luso drew his sword out. Evert smiled.

"Let us begin with your strikes shall we?"

**At the Inn...**

"What? The road to Camoa is blocked?" the Viera Fencer shouted.

"Calm yourself woman! It's just a few bandits. I bet one of the local clans will deal with them shortly," The innkeeper told her. She just looked angrier.

"I have to get to Camoa! It is an urgent matter!" She shouted, louder than before.

"Don't worry, I know just the clan to do it. I am certain that they will be able to have it clear by lunch tomorrow," he told her. She looked slightly less angry.

"Very well, but if it is not, you will suffer for it!" she told him before stomping off to her room upstairs. In the corner, a moogle thief smiled. He motioned to his partner, a hume thief, and they quietly left the inn.

**And So Ends Chapter 3**

That's Chapter 3, and several important people were mentioned, two not by name. Admiral Atropa and Quin will eventually become very important characters. The two thieves will also be important later. So, have I improved? If so, tell me what went well as well as what did not. If not, tell me what to fix or add. Thanks to the, I believe, two people who have put my story on their alert list. And if anyone can guess where the idea for Admiral Atropa's name came from, they win an Imaginary Pie. And if you can tell me the quote from "Airplane!", you win an Imaginary Cookie.


	4. You'll need this for your Adventure

This part takes place after dinner that evening. I will remember to use 'Kupo' at the end of every moogle's sentence. Thanks you Ichigo -usagi Wizu for pointing out that I forgot Jerrog's kupo. Oops!

Anyways...

And now, we present in Digitally Remastered Writing...

**The Grim Grimoire**

**Chapter 4**

**You'll need this for your Adventure**

Admiral Atropa gazed around her. She was standing on top of a hill just outside of Camoa. The sun was sinking behind the trees, the clouds moving slowly through the sky, all in all a very picturesque scene. It was on this very hill that she had met Lord Canis. He had been three years older than her at the time. He was very dashing, in his leather boots and official coat with a beautiful broad sword at his side. She had arranged to meet with him because he wanted to ask her to personally guard a ship carrying his mother to the small port town of Eau. When they met, they had talked for a while, she agreed to protect the ship, and they left each other. After she had safely brought his mother's ship home, having only been attacked by a few pirates, he had proposed to her, offering to fund and help rebuild the weakened fleet of hers. She liked him well enough, but would rather sepnd her childhood unbound by marriage. But Lord Canis convinced her to marry him. The wedding was announced all across Ivalice. Her parents, two siblings, and her ten most trusted captains attended. Canis had invited his parents. Hundreds, possibly thousands of other people had come to witness the fairly well known Lord Canis marry the Admiral. She shook her head, not wanting to think about what had happened next.

"It's been eight months, and I still haven't killed the werewolves. I have two more days before they attack Camoa," the Admiral's head sunk, tears brimming in her eyes, "I need help, but nobody will help me except Quin. I need help." She turned away from the forest and headed back into Camoa, to the inn she and Quin were staying at. As she opened her parasol she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Behind her she thought she heard mocking laughter.

I failed the last time we met, but this time, I will slay you all, she thought as she entered Camoa. I've trained and this time I will slay all of you.

**The next morning, on route from Targ Village to Camoa**

Luso stared blandly into the dark sky. The sun did not seem to have even started rising over the trees. He yawned as the group proceeded down the path in silence, listening only to the quiet songs of very early morning birds. The previous evening after his training with Evert when the group returned to the inn, Cid informed them that they would leave early the next morning to travel to Camoa to deal with some bandits blocking the road. They had left about half an hour ago and still had half an hour to go before they reached their destination. Of the group, only Cid seemed full of energy.

"Why did we leave so early?" Olphie mumbled. Cid didn't even look back as he responded.

"While me and Jerrog were searching for information, I heard that Admiral Atropa was near Camoa. I thought we might meet her and see if she knows anything to help Luso. We also need to clear off these bandits before lunch, and if it takes a long while, we will have lots of spare time. Besides, it is very nice travelling in the quiet of night," Cid sighed, "We need to speed up. Everyone, we are going for an early morning jog!" Luso, Thal and Olphie groaned audibly before they started jogging. It took considerably less time to reach the small widening of the road where the bandits were. There was a Hume Thief, Bangaa White Monk, a Viera Archer, a Nu Mou Black Mage, and a Moogle Animist. They were all wide awake. The Hume Thief had a razor sharp knife and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Halt travellers. We are the Toll Collectors and as such will be taking one hundred gold in exact change," he grinned as he extended his hand, "Or you can pay with your lives, your choice." The other bandits laughed as if this were a hilarious joke. If these bandits worry Cid, I will be wondering if I am going to survive with him, Luso thought, these are the worst bandits I have ever seen. Wait, these are the only bandits I've ever seen.

"Well gentleman," Evert said, lazily drawing his Sun Sword, "I believe you are not getting paid today. Or maybe, a nice cold dish of jail time for you?" The bandits laughed. The leader looked slightly miffed.

"So our little Toll Collector Charade failed against you, well then! I, Kidd of the Yellow Wings, will collect the money from your deadbody!" Cid laughed at him.

"The Yellow Wings? I have never heard of them. You Jerrog?" Evert asked calmly. Jerrog shook his head. The bandits stopped laughing.

"Melnog! Deal with this insolent brat!" Kidd the Thief glared at Evert, "Now you will see why nobody mocks the Yellow Wings!" The Bangaa White Monk approached Evert, drawing his Broad Sword. Evert smiled.

"I hope you dance good sir!" Evert bowed to the Bangaa before leaping at him with his sword flashing. In the next moment, the sun broke over the top of the trees, light flashing upon the scene. Evert stood, calmly sheathing his sword while the Bangaa writhed on the ground, a deep gouge across his chest.

"Well Kidd, are you going to allow your companion to die here, or bring him to the Targ Healers and be arrested?" Cid asked, his face grim. Luso glanced at the Bangaa. His wound was bleeding heavily and the Bangaa's face was a picture of agony. It was disturbing. Luso looked away and saw Olphie looked even more sickened than Luso felt.

"We will got to Targ Village, but mark my words this is not over! We will hunt you down!" Kidd claimed while the Animist was trying to bandage the Bangaa's wound.

"Well Gully, we must get going to Camoa. Let's move!" Cid barked and the clan walked away.

"That was gross! Did you see that cut? And all that blood? He looked so pale! He's going to die! I know it!" Olphie burst out, tears flowing from her eyes. Evert shook his head, smiling.

"Not doing your homework Olphie? Remember, a Bangaa has very thick scales and these scales, if they are old, leak a red blood-like substance. Real Bangaa blood is sky blue. I only cut his old, outer layer of scales. He isn't in any danger. Never was. Don't worry about him. We're almost at Camoa," Evert smirked as he turned away. Luso was surprised. For some odd reason, old Bangaa scales 'bled' and their real blood was sky blue. Interesting. But the wound the Bangaa had received was still pretty disturbing, but he knew he would have to see much more like that, and worse.

"A few minutes and we'll finally see the grandness of Camoa!" Cid called back to them. Luso immediately forgot about the wound on the Bangaa. Camoa! Finally! A big city! Just like his hometown.

"Ah Camoa," Thal sighed behind Luso, "It has been too long since I've been there. Three years. Ah, I hope we get a good inn!" Thal kept murmuring to himself as they walked up a hill. As they reached the top, Luso was lost for words. Camoa wasn't as big as his hometown, not nearly as big. But compared to Targ Village, it was huge. There were tall, white stone buildings, shorter wooden buildings, and the outskirts were full of shoddy shacks. People were bustling through the streets and in the center of the town was a large square with many people selling things.

"How does Camoa look Luso?" Cid asked him.

"It looks like nothing I've ever seen," Luso responded. Cid laughed before reverting back to his serious side.

"Okay, here is our plan. Thal, Jerrog, you two used to live in this town for a while, right? You two find us a good inn. Where do you think we'll settle?" Cid asked. Jerrog shrugged.

"Probably The Dirty Chestnut. If not we'll go to The Lost Tower," Thal told him, a hint of excitement tinging his voice.

"Okay, we'll all meet at The Dirty Chestnut at sundown, and if we don't have a room there, we'll go to The Lost Tower. Evert, Olphie, Luso, you three can go with Jerrog and Thal if you want, or you can go buy something. I'm going to visit one of my local contacts. Remember to be at The Dirty Chestnut when the sun is starting to sink. Dismiss!" Cid loped off towards town first.

"You remember where The Dirty Chestnut is, right Jerrog?" Thal asked, Jerrog nodded, "Well then let's go!" Thal and Jerrog followed Cid, Thal looking happier than ever, Jerrog marginally less irritable. Evert looked at Olphie and Luso.

"Well, from our last assignment we were awarded three hundred gil each. It's not much, but I thought we could go to the armourer, because Olphie, I'm certain you've mastered Cure by now, and Luso, I think you can use a Broad Sword now. So, how does that sound?" Evert asked.

"Great! I could use a new staff!" Olphie exclaimed and they walked into Camoa. Finally, we are getting somewhere! Luso thought.

**Sunset, at The Dirty Chestnut**

"That was a great day!" Olphie exclaimed. Luso had to agree. He and Olphie had gone to the weapon store, sold their current weapons and had bought a discount Broad Sword and a Cleansing Staff. Then they had left town and Evert and Olphie had trained with Luso until he could duel Olphie to a draw consistently. Then the sun was setting so they made their way to The Dirty Chestnut. It looked like a fairly shabby wooden inn with a wooden sign with a picture of a Chestnut on it.

"Ah, The Dirty Chestnut, Evert sighed, "It's been years since I've been here." Luso looked at him.

"Has it always been so, how to say this, shabby?"

"Since I was born!" Evert laughed and they entered the building. The room was large for such a small building. At the far side was a bar with a large, round, rosy-cheeked man cleaning a mug with a clean rag. The stairs up were beside the bar. On the right half of the room there were many tables and chairs with a large fireplace. Three tables were occupied. One had Thal and Jerrog, Thal reading and Jerrog sharpening his sword. The one beside had Cid thinking over a mug of a dark liquid. The final occupied table was near the fireplace and was beside a window. A Nu Mou Black Mage in a brightly patterned robe was sitting with a girl who was drinking a drink similar to Cid's, except lighter. Her face was covered by her long hair. Cid looked up and saw them.

"Evert! Luso! Olphie! Come on, sit down! I bet you three have had fun! If you want a drink just ask the man over there for it," Luso, Olphie, and Evert sat down at the table with Cid.

"Did you check for any missions? I need to pay someone for something they sent me," Evert asked. Luso mildly wondered what somebody would send Evert.

"Not yet. But this is Camoa, there is always work to be done in the bigger cities. You check the missions, I'll go deal with your payment and something of my own," Cid stood up, "I'll be back in the morning." He walked out of the inn. Evert stood up and walked over to the inn keeper.

"Pretty good day," Olphie murmured to Luso, "You're getting pretty good with your fighting. You haven't been fighting very long and yet you have such natural talent. It's pretty amazing." Luso had to admit she was right. After a few hours of duelling her, fighting felt natural.

"It is," Luso responded. Evert walked back to them with a slightly confused look on his face.

"There are no current job listings. Apparently some big corporation has been taking all the jobs," he sat down, "There hasn't been a job in Camoa for normal clans like us for some time now." Odd, thought Luso, one corporation taking over everything from the little guys, seems sorta like what's happening at home, with big corporations taking over little ones.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice asked. Luso, Evert and Olphie looked over to where the voice had come from. Standing in front of them was the short Nu Mou in the brightly patterned robe.

"Yes?" Evert answered. Luso didn't really know how to tell age in a Nu Mou, but this one sounded and looked like a young girl.

"Um, I overheard you talking about needing a job?" She asked. Evert looked slightly confused, it seemed he thought her young as well.

"Yes," he answered, a bit uncertain sounding, "All the other jobs were taken by Mask Corporations." Luso swore he saw a flicker of anger in the Nu Mou's eyes when she heard the corporations name, but just as soon as he thought he saw it, it was gone.

"I know. I have a job that pays well. Nothing illegal, your client is very against criminals and criminal activities. She requires a strong mercenary force or clan, either or, to deal with some pests. She requires the selected party to train all day tomorrow, but to meet her on the hill outside Camoa at dusk tomorrow. You will be assissting me and the client hunt some dangerous beasts and protecting Camoa. If you survive and succeed, you will be given more than five thousand gold per member. I shall require your answer tonight. I shall be in Room One. Please respond," and with that the Nu Mou left.

"Odd girl," Olphie remarked.

"Wasn't she with someone?" Luso asked. The trio gazed over at where they had seen the enigmatic Nu Mou before. Nobody sat at the table, but there were two empty drink glasses sitting on it.

"I thought I recognized her," Evert whispered under his breath. He shook his head, "I'll go discuss with this Nu Mou about taking this contract. Tell Jerrog and Thal for me." Evert followed the departing Nu Mou.

"Odd girl," Olphie remarked once again, "I'll go talk to Jerrog and Thal." Olphie went over to the other two. Really odd coincidence, absolutely no jobs availible and then suddenly we find a well paying one. Seems sort of suspicious, Luso reasoned, there must be a catch.

Olphie returned to the table with Luso and the two of them began chatting about random things. He discovered Olphie was the same age as him and that she was the daughter of the well known Baron von Tofen. The two kept chatting until Evert came back down.

"Well, we've got the job. We are to meet the Nu Mou, Miss Quin, at the top of the hill outside Camoa, an hour after sunrise. We'll learn more about our mission there," Evert told the two of them, "Now, it is getting quite late, you two should go to bed." Evert walked over to Jerrog and Thal, calling over his shoulder, "Luso, Room Six, Olphie, Room Seven!" olphie and Luso stood up and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Luso. I will see you in the morning," Olphie said quietly as she entered her room.

"Goodnight Olphie," Luso replied as he entered his own room.

**Elsewhere...**

Night had fallen over Graszton as the two walked swiftly through the dark alleys, past suspicious looking men and hungry looking children. One of the two was a grey Bangaa Defender wearing black armour. The other was wearing a hooded black robe that obscured her features. The two walked straight into an official looking building. The front desk was empty (as arranged by one of the woman's contacts) and they were able to proceed to the fifth floor with no problems. On the fifth floor was a large door guarded by two Hume Paladins holding torches, leaving almost the entire long hallway pitch black.

"Who's there?" called out one of the Hume's. The Bangaa stepped into the light.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" asked the other guard, raising his Broad Sword. The Bangaa remained silent, simply drawing his own Claymore and gave a small smirk. The two Paladins nodded to each other, placed their torches into racks beside them, charged. They didn't stand a chance. As soon as they started duelling the Bangaa, a chilling voice calmy said:

"Blizzaga," and the scene froze. Their breath, their movement, and all three of their lives simply stopped. The woman stepped into the light, looking at the frozen bodies.

"You knew this was coming Edward," she whispered to the Bangaa, "Everyone who falls for me ends up this way. You would know, you took care of a few of them." She giggled as approached the large doors. She opened them and lightly stepped into the heavily carpeted room. At the far end was a huge window letting the full moon illuminate the desk with a man sitting at it. She walked up to the desk, pulling out her elegant katana.

"Ah, Illua, what do you need today?" the elderly man asked. His hair was the same colour grey as his suit and he looked very tired, not at all like the trained assassin he was,"Someone important you need assassinated? That's the only reason I can think of for you coming here this late at night." Illua plunged her sword straight into his heart without a hint of guilt or remorse.

"I need someone important dead," she whispered to the man, "You, father." She laughed as she pulled her sword from her father's body and the last of his life drained from him. She walked around the desk and opened the only drawer on the desk and pulled out the leather-bound journal it held. She walked out of the room with the journal without a backwards glance. She walked past the ice statues without a glimpse, and she left the building with nobody alive knowing she went in.

**And So Ends Chapter 4**

I'm sorry for hopping around between characters a lot. I'd like to thank Ichigo -usagi Wizu for having this story favourited since the beginning and Arisugawa Rei-Chan for favouriting this story. Anyways, please tell me where to improve. Thank you! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! And is it just me or does Luso have no personality yet?


End file.
